The reporter and the pirate
by WickyLEE6
Summary: This is the story on how Calleigh got to do an interwiew with the leader of the pirate Sonny Blackbones. She got that, and found love down the path. Sonny/Calleigh, also some mentionings of D'Jok, Corso and Warren


The reporter and the pirate

This is the sequal to the story Lost without your love. How did Calleigh Mystic come to

meet the infamous pirate leader Sonny Blackbones, and what did she really talk to him

about in her interwiew? This will reveal the answers as to how a normal working day

turned into love for Calleigh, and how she started, before anything was really starting to

happen between them, to lay the grounds for herself and Sonny Blackbones to have a

normal life. Enjoy. One off.

Calleigh sat in her office at Akillian news. She was preparing this weeks interwiews and

other news. One of the interwiew spots was open. Calleigh sighed. For years, she had just

done as Barry and Noork told her, or her boss anyway. Now, Calleigh wanted to do

something new. She decided to take matters into her own hands. Without giving it a second

thought, she gave her boss a call. "I got a vacant spot in my interwiew list, may I use that

and turn it in to an eyewakening interwiew?". She held her breath, as her boss seemed to

concider the idea. "I don't know Calleigh…there are so many footballstars that you could

interwiew…". Calleigh was frustrated. "Boss, That is something I do everyday, I want to do

something new, if I may". "What did you have in mind Calleigh?", now she had captured her

boss attention for real. "I want to try out for something new, something no one else has

succeeded in doing before…". "It has all been done time and time over", laughed her boss,"

maybe you should try to interwiew one of the pirates players then? They are real illusive

and hard to talk to at best. The wiewers would love to see an interwiew with them."

Calleigh had enough of her boss telling her who to interwiew all the time. "A pirate sounds

like a great idea to interwiew, but I'd like to make it big, something out of the ordinary". Her

boss laughed. "Sounds like you already have a pirate in mind?". Calleigh did not know where

the thought came from, but she had. If she could do that interwiew, it would be the biggest

one yet for the channel, a scoop. "As a matter of fact, I have someone special in mind for

that, I just need to make contact with him first". Her boss stopped. "Calleigh, it sounds like

this is no ordinary interwiew you think of. I'll need a name to authorize your time spent on

the interwiew". "Does this mean that I have free reigns on choosing my interwiew

subject?". "More or less, which pirates did you have in mind?" Calleigh knew she was out on

a limb here, she had no idea on how to reach this pirate, let alone what to talk to him

about, but if she got to interwiew him, it would be a first time ever. She took a deep breath.

"Boss, I'd like your permission to make a special interwiew with Sonny Blackbones"…

D'Jok had finished his shower after his training session. Mei was doing a commercial shoot

tonight, so he decided to take a walk in the genesis park. Maybe he should make a call and

see wheter his dad, Sonny Blackbones would join him? D'Jok knew Sonny and his men were

on Genesis too. Sonny had come to see him a few days ago. D'Jok never knew in advance

when the next time he would see his father was, but he loved it when it happened. Sonny

had relaxed more lately. Even if Technoid were trying to get him, Sonny didn't seem too

affected by that. D'Jok made sure Micro- Ice was out, before he punched in a series of codes

on his computer. Seconds later, Sonny's image appeared on the screen. "Good evening

D'Jok, what can I do for you today?" he smiled. "Really, it's no emergency this time, I just

could need some company", D'Jok smiled back at him. Sonny rubbed his chin. For

once, he actually looked rested. "Where do you want to meet D'Jok?" he asked. "How bout

at the astroport in two hours? I'm just out of the shower, and need to rest a little". He

replied. "I'll be there" replied Sonny and ended the call. D'Jok readied himself and went

outside…

Calleigh saw D'Jok as he left the hotel. She followed him. He sat down on a bench in the

park. Calleigh knew the connection between D'Jok and Sonny Blackbones. Duke Maddox of

Technoid was her uncle, and had spilt the familybond over a dinner at her home. The duke

had expressed clear wishes that he could have made use of that information to cpature

Sonny, and put him behind barrs. Calleigh never quite believed in her uncle when he said

that. She knew he regarded the former professor I'Son, now the infamous leader of the

pirates, Sonny Blackbones, as one of the best scientists Technoid ever had. The Duke would

off course never admit it, but Calleigh knew, the knowledge Sonny posessed, was

knowledge Technoid har tought him. The Duke wanted Sonny back in the company, but

Sonny refused. Why he did that, was not known. Calleigh suspected she would never know.

Calleigh decided to ask D'Jok for help. If anyone knew how to get in contact with Sonny and

the pirates, it had to be him, Sonny's own son."D'Jok?" . D'Jok looked up. Calleigh Mystic.

Did that lady ever know when to show up out of the blue? "Calleigh, What a pleasant

surprise" he said as he looked for her cameras. But for some reason, this time, the floating

cameras were gone, it was just her. Something that was rare, especially for her. "Have you

left your cameras at the station today?". Calleigh looked a little blown away by his question.

"Actually…I wanted to ask your help", she said. D'Jok looked at her. "Another interwiew?"

he smiled. "Well…sort of..", D'Jok looked at her, "Then what can I do to help?" . Calleigh told

him of her idea. D'Jok nodded. But he remained thoughtfull. When she was done, he spoke.

" I love the idea Calleigh, I really do, but it's not up to me to decide on this. At any rate, it is

dangerous for dad to show up for something like that. But I'll talk to him and see what he

says OK?". Calleigh said goodbye and D'Jok was left alone as he headed towards the

astroport. The idea of an interwiew with Sonny Blackbones was intreaguing, it would give

his father a chance to explain things on holo tv, and let the world see for themselves who

he and his men was. D'Jok knew he would endorse the idea to his father. When Sonny

appeared a few minutes later, with his ever present righthand man and bodyguard Corso

behind him,and they had hugged, D'Jok put forth Calleighs idea. Corso shared D'Jok's

objective. " For once Sonny, you get a chance to explain things, to actually say it out loud

what we stand for." Sonny was thoughtfull. He wanted to think this over before he decided

on anything. Back on board the black manta, he asked his men for advice. Not surprisingly,

they were allfor this. But under the condition, that this was no live interwiew. Sonny

realized that despite his own conciderations, his men felt like it was time. He sent Corso to

give his response to Calleigh Mystic…

Calleigh Mystic had just returned home from work. She still hadn't heard from D'Jok, but

she had not expected that either, at least not this fast. Blackbones would need to concider

wheter he'd go for this or not. And as the leader of the pirates and being a wanted man, she

knew he had to be careful. She didn't blame him for that. As she passed one of the alleys, an

arm reached out and pulled her in. A hand was quickly placed over her mouth, to keep her

from letting out a scream. Two men were in front of her. Pirates, for sure. "My name is

Corso" said the man in grey with the mechanical eye. "I'm here with my friend Artie, with a

message from Sonny Blackbones". Wow, this was a fast response. Calleigh had not seen this

coming. "What is the message?" calleigh tried to not sound frightened, but she was sure the

pirates heard the shiver in her voice. " He agrees to do the interwiew, but not a live one, it's

too risky, D'Jok will contact you as soon as we got a meetingplace set up". "But what if I

have to do another interwiew that night?" Calleigh was not willing to let the pirates push

her around." Look lady, you're the one that want to interwiew Sonny. If you set the time

and place, what guarantee do we have that Technoid won't show up to sieze him? Do you

really think we'd put him in that kind of danger willingly?". Calleigh understood perfectly

what he meant. "OK, I'll wait to hear from D'Jok then". The pirates left. "Do you think we

should have erased her memory of meeting us Corso?" wondered Artie. "No, she'd

recognize us at the meeting point. Sonny will talk to D'Jok about those things, safety is a

high priority in this" said Corso as they headed back to Black manta…

Calleigh started working on the questions for the interwiew. She needed an angle. What was

she going to ask him about? She looked at the wanted poster that she had printed of the

net. Sonny had a half smile on his face, he looked sly. His hazels looked like they could

pierce you if you said something wrong. No doubt, Sonny Blackbones could be a very

dangerous man to come on the wrong side with. She needed to think her questions through

thoroughly, what did they want to know about the leader of the pirates? Who was he

really? Criminal or common hero? As soon as she found her angle, she started writing. By

the time she was done, she knew this interwiew would be a long one...

The following day, she received a message from D'Jok, and an address. "He won't wait,

either you're there at the time set, or he won't show". Calleigh looked at the address and

the time. Three hours. "Make sure you're not spotted, and no live interwiew, he didn't

agree to that" said D'Jok. Before he left, he had one message. "Don't you dare do anything

that puts him in harms way Calleigh, he is too dear to me for that". Whit those words, D'Jok

left, and Celleigh readied herself mentally for her upcoming interwiew. This truly was a

scoop. From her research, she knew that Sonny had never before given any interwiew.

for the one time, after the explotion on the shaddows planet, that had robbed the

shaddows of their flux, Sonny had never spoken on holo tv. He had been aided by the Obia

moon ambassadours, wich he had freed from a technoid prison barge. No one had believed

in him then, but it had showed, that Sonny and his men was innocent of the accusations.

The funny thing was that everytime Sonny and his men had the odds stacked against them,

they seemed to refuse to give in. It somehow, just motivated the pirates to fight even

harder to bring forth the truth. Crimminals did not act like that. Wheter the pirates were the

best liars you could find, or mistaken freedomfighters, that would be up to the wiewers to

would probably be a bit strange to him too, at least she hoped so. It would

even things a bit for her. She readied a small portable camera for this, no need to announce

that she was at work either…

This part of Genesis was definitely not the kind of place she'd go. But, it seemed this was a

place for pirates. She had followed advice, and wore a hood to disguise herself. She did not

want to draw any unwanted attention to herself, or her interwiew object for that matter.

From the corner of her eye, she saw Corso coming towards her. He nodded when he saw

she had honored the time given. But he handed her a warning. "If there is any trouble, or it

seems that technoid has been alerted to this meeting, or if Sonny is in danger in any other

way, you will be held accountable, trust me on my word" he said. "I'm alone Corso, and I

didn't bring any technoid cameras, as I don't want to hurt Sonny". Corso seemed to accept

this and lead her behind some curtains. She recognized Artie from last time, he sat in the

sofa with another man, wearing sunglases and a hat, and then there was Sonny Blackbones.

All three looked up as she entered the room. Sonny rose from his seat. "It's a pleasure to

meet you Calleigh" said the pirate leader, as he greeted her with a warm handshake.

Calleigh felt like she was thrown out into space as her eyes met his hazels. His eyes were

truly captiviating. The other pirates pulled back, as Calleigh sat the camera to record the

interwiew. She grabbed her mike, and she was the ever cheerfull Calleigh that everyone

knew her as.

" _Good evening holowiewers. Tonight, I got a very special interwiew for you. You have all _

_heard about the pirates, and we've seen their football team, the pirates of Shiloh, but other _

_than that, very little is known about them. Except for the fact that they're a constant pain in _

_Technoids plans…"_

Corso was glad he knew she could edit the taping later, cause that last comment made him

chuckle. He glanced over at Sonny, who quickly held his hand over his mouth to cover his

own smile.

"_After a long time of persuation, and believe me, I really had to work hard to get this one. _

_Tonight is an alltime exclusive with a pirate that has only been seen on tv in his wanted _

_poster, he has never spoken out loud on what he thinks of all the accusations thrown at him _

_by technoid, tonight, we will hear his thoughts of the past, present and future. My special _

_guest tonight: Sonny Blackbones._

Corso saw how the cameras, mounted on a rack, turned and zoomed in Sonny who had

placed himself in a position that would not reveal the whereabouts of his current location.

Calleigh smiled and inadvertively, made Sonny smile back.

"_So Sonny, would you like to state your real name to us? Cause we all know Sonny _

_Blackbones to be a piratename.", "If anyone is to name me by another name than my _

_current one, it would be professor I'Son". "No last name given?", "No, for protective _

_reasons". "So Sonny, I know from all the available information, that you were once working _

_Technoid, then somewhere along the line, it all turned to hatred, can you tell the wiewers _

_why?", " I was once young and a bit naïve, but I came to realize that Technoid was a dirty _

_company, powerhungry. The power they sought and gained, came at the expence of other _

_living human beeings, some lost their lives to the company's hunger for power, whilst others _

_had family and friends that lived in misery because of them. ", "Is that all there is too it? The _

_share feeling that they were rotten?", "No, it's more complex, but I'd rather not open up old _

_wonds on holo tv, somethings are best just hidden in the past…"._

Calleigh sensed the clear message in Sonny's words: "Back of the subject, it's too personal

and I don't want to talk about it." Sonny was entitled to some privacy, this wasn't about

digging up dirt from the past, it was taking a huge step, only for him to do this interwiew.

Calleigh looked at her list of questions. It was several pages long. Sonny had noticed too, but

didn't say anything to comment on it, yet anyway.

"_Just how long have you been a pirate now Sonny?", "Close to 35 years Calleigh, and the _

_leader of the pirates for 25 years this year", "Oh, congratulations. It's not many leaders that _

_last this long in a job"."Beeing the leader of the pirates isn't an ordinary job, it's more a _

_lifestyle, a family thing really". "Does the pirates concider themselves a family on board your _

_ship?", "We have been for a long time, a few of us go decades back, whilst others, are like _

_the youngsters and our children. We take care of each other in a more tight nit circle than _

_out there in the real world", "And how is that when a pirate is captured or worse, found _

_dead?", " It is just as bad every time we have to deal with dead members, the younger they _

_are, the worse it is. I've seen my fair share of this silent war we got going on with _

_Technoid"." A war Sonny?", "Technoid is in the position that they can use the media to speak _

_their cause, the pirates don't have that advantage, you could say that we got the odds _

_stacked against us, but we get by". "By stealing from the Technoid?", "Call it a down _

_payment on what the company owes them. They've had family members killed or in other _

_ways loose their lives to the company.","It is rumoured that you also experienced something _

_like this?", "Yes, only to find that two out of the three people in my life I thought was lost to _

_me, were still here…"…_

Calleigh and Sonny talked for a long time about his friend Yarrit labnor and what had

happened during the start of the Akillian iceage. It was evident that Sonny had made peace

with at least some parts of his past, and felt comfortable enough to speak of it. Corso and

his two other men, Artie and Bennet, stood watch on all entry points to the room. Calleigh

felt like she was lost in a world where only she and Sonny excisted. Sonny was still

cautiously on guard, but he didn't seem to force himself to talk about the things she asked

him, it felt more like a café meeting, Sonny told a great deal of things about himself too.

Calleigh was fascinated. But a quick buzzer, told Calleigh that she had to stop. She turned of

the camera. Then she looked at the pirates. "I'm so sorry, but I got to do the evening news

tonight, and I'm not halfway done…" , Sonny smiled at her. His hazels had a beautiful shine

to them. "Don't worry, we'll agree to a new date and a new place to meet. This was just the

first, wich was easy to tell from the stack of questions you seem to have in store for me", he

said and nodded to the papers. He quickly scoped through them. "I'll need a copy of these,

to see through what is not and what is questions I will reply to" he said. Calleigh agreed. She

had the questions at home too. "You keep that copy Sonny, thank you for seeing me

tonight, and I look forwards to the continuation", she smiled at him. "Likewise" said Sonny

as he took her hand. It felt like a mangnet. Calleigh knew she should feel frightened, but she

didn't. There was something about Sonny Blackbones, that made you understand that he

wasn't a bad person, not at all. On the contrary, he was someone you could trust, with your

life. Calleigh felt a sting of sorrow in her heart as she let go of his hand. She said a smiling

goodbye and left them. When she got in the taxi, she started thinking. Her reaction to

Sonny's touch was strange. He was the interwiew object. She needed to be a bit more

professional than this, rather than paying attention to his answers, she was sitting there,

and fantazised about kissing him. Now, wait a minute Calleigh…she could not possibly have

thought of that. She had to admit that Sonny was a charismatic man. He had good looks,

and was from all they knew, single. A rarity if you had his looks, but then again, Sonny was

the leader of the pirates, and his life was everything but easy. Calleigh shook her head, and

got back home to her appartement, to get ready to go on live transmission for Arcadia

sports…

Calleigh had just finished her broadcast of the news of the day, and were headed home,

when D'Jok dropped by. "I see the interwiew must have gone well, as Dad wants to

continue it." He handed her ahandwritten note. Calleigh saw her name signed on it. She

waited till she was alone to open it. It was, as she expected, from Sonny, giving her a time

and a place to meet him. Again, she had three hours to get ready. Calleigh hurried home,

had a shower and dressed herself in casual clothing. Something told her that she should

think of where Sonny was likely to appear when she hazels, she had a dreamy

look in her eyes when she thought of him. There was more to him than the world knew, a

lot more. She already had a feeling that Sonny Blackbones was a complex person, his life

surely was. She wondered how he could take it, the loss of his wife, and what he thought he

lost over 25 years ago. How could he remain like he was, with all that pain and suffering he

had been put through? Calleigh didn't know, maybe this was the kind of personal things he

didn't want to speak about? It really wasn't easy to tell, last time he had avoided any

personal questions by switching subject, how would he react this time? She took a cab and

was on her way…

This was a different area, more her class. Calleigh sat down and waited for Sonny. Then she

came to think of something. Silly her, Sonny couldn't bee seen out here, he'd be recognized

and Technoid would capture him, and it would have been her fault. She went over to the

bar. "Excuse me" she smiled to the man behind the counter, "My name is Calleigh Mystic…"

the man said no more, other than "Follow me, he's waiting". He led her to a hidden booth,

as she stepped behind the curtain, a hooded man approached her. Sonny. "Good to see you

again Calleigh" he said, as he removed his hood and revealed himself to her. His hand took

hers, again, the same weird feeling as last time struck her. They sat down and started the

interwiew where they had left of. Sonny's voice was soft most of the time, when he spoke

of the loss of his wife, she could feel his pain like it was her own. They were in their own

world tonight. Sonny revealed a lot, both of the life as a pirate. He told of how he had been

captured by a bounty hunter, and the fear he felt of the thought of being taken from the

place he now considered his home. Calleigh listened attentively to him. He fascinated her,

like no one else. She could sit there and listen to his voice, telling her of his life, and the

hardships he had to endure time and time over. All too soon, the time had come for them

to part. Calleigh packed the camera away. Sonny watched her. "Still not all the way through

the list huh Calleigh?" he asked with a smile." It seems endless huh?" she smiled back at

him. Sonny thought for a second, before he spoke. "I…I want to thank you for this

opourtunity Calleigh, you've given me and the pirates a chance to explain things to the

world, I really appreciate it". She smiled at him, "It's me that should thank you for doing

this Sonny, you are taking a huge risk by coming here to meet me, and alone". "Don't worry

too much about it, I got friends that run this place, I'm safe here or else I would have

chosen a different location" he smiled. It made him look a lot younger, and relaxed. They

stood up, and she packed her camera away. "I'll see when we can arrange the last session of

your questions" smiled Sonny. Calleigh took his hand. That was a mistake. It felt like high

voltage pulled them close. Sonny couldn't explain why, but he pulled her close to his chest, 'and placed his

arms around her. Calleigh said nothing, she just let it happen, "Sonny…" ,

" hush, everything is fine Calleigh, it's safe" said Sonny and looked her in the eyes. They

were locked together. Calleigh knew what was coming. She could tell from the look in

Sonny's eyes, that he realized it too. Both were hoping for the other to pull away. None of

them had the strength to do so. Calleigh closed her eyes as she kissed him. It felt so right,

She couldn't pull away even if she wanted to. He tasted like a male, strong, just…Sonny. All

that defined him as who he was, she found in his kiss. She felt Sonny didn't want to stop

either, he explored her mouth, unable to break out. Calleigh lay her arms round his neck

and kissed him deeper. Sonny had closed his eyes, enjoying the kiss. After what seemed an

eternity, Sonny somehow found the strength to break it off. "Calleigh I…. This shouldn't

have happened" he looked sad. Calleigh was confused."I'll make arrangements for the last

of the questions, this.." he was referring to the kiss, "is causing issues that need to be

considered, I'll handle it". With those words,Sonny bid farewell,and left…

That night, when the news was on, Corso observed Sonny in the common room. He

appeared to be in deep thought. Corso more sensed than anything else, that something had

happened during his meeting with Calleigh mystic earlier in the evening. "Sonny?" Corso

walked up beside him. Sonny looked to be in deep thoughts still, as he greeted his friend. "Is

something wrong Sonny?" ,"No Corso, I'm just thinking." Retorted Sonny. " Must be serious

matters, you looked like you were miles away". Corso was not ready to drop the subject.

"Does whatever it is, have something to do with a certain red head reporter by the last

name of Mystic?" he asked. He had noticed Sonny's reaction when the mentioned red head

appeared on screen. Sonny sighed, head down. "It has" he confirmed. Corso could tell Sonny

was in the need to talk to someone. "Let's go somewhere private to talk, shall we? " He

asked , Sonny nodded, and followed Corso to his cabin. Corso locked them in and bid Sonny

to sit. "Now, tell me what is bothering you"….

Calleigh couldn't rest. She couldn't get the kiss out of her head. How could something that

felt that good, be wrong? Still, she could see where Sonny was coming from. He was

wanted by technoid, but even if Technoid claimed they'd imprison him if captured, Sonny

had clearly stated in the interwiew so far, that he didn't belive that. "Technoid has their own

ways of making the "problem" go away, and it's not by keeping the ones that know too

much, alive" he had said. That, so far, was the most personal part of the interwiew. Calleigh

had asked, on camera, what he thought would happen. Sonny had looked away for a few

seconds, as if he thought of wheter he should tell or not, when he faced the camera again,

he had been dead serious, "During my days with the company, I learned things, things that

won't stand the light of day, but at the time, I was still employed y them, that was enough

to keep me and everyone else under the code of silence, then, something happened, and

my partner and I got the blame for it, that changed everything". Calleigh had asked him

about this statement, and for the first time since the glaciation of Akillian, the infamous

leader of the pirates, had spoken out about the past, it had been an intense thirty minutes.

Sonny had spoken of all that had happened, how they had tried to dispose of a secret and

very dangerous weapon, an attempt that had failed, caused Labnor to get captured, whilst

Sonny had escaped, and tried to flee with his wife and unborn child. To speak of what had

happened, had been difficult for Sonny. Calleigh understood why. Sonny had only learned

the truth close to sixteen years later. His wife had survived the ship she was in being shot

down, something Sonny had not known, as he had joined the pirates then, and gave birth to

their son, D'Jok. Calleigh had seen the pride in Sonny's smile when he talked about his son.

"_Sonny, tell the wiewers, how was it for you to find D'Jok and what has life been like for you _

_after this discovery". Sonny had let out a small laugh, but was still smiling." It did not make _

_things easier, but I wouldn't have it any other way, I had a second chance at things I thought _

_to be lost", "How is your relationship with D'Jok really?","D'Jok has a temper, and he is _

_indeed stubborn, but he's also my son, whom I happen to love very much"."Does he remind _

_of yourself sometimes?", Sonny laughed "From time to time yes, my men have sometimes _

_made comments on that". Calleigh had to laugh as well, "Not bad comments I hope?", "no, _

_but enough to get an evil glare every now and then". _

Calleigh looked through the videos. Seeing Sonny's hazel eyes made her feel like melting.

Kissing him… Calleigh knew the last bulk of her questions would be difficult to get through.

She knew, that if she was to be honest, she wanted more from Sonny. But Sonny had made

his stand clear, he would not, under any circumstance start up a relationship with a woman,

it would be too dangerous for her, and he didn't want to drag anyone else into the mess

that was his life. She sighed. Some dreams were better off just left as dreams, but dreams of

sweet times that could have been if things were different…

Sonny lay awake in his bed. He needed to sleep, that much was clear, but he couldn't. Every

time he closed his eyes, he could picture her face before him. He did not deny the fact that

Calleigh mystic was a beautiful and attractive woman. Every man with functional eyes could

see that. But he could not, no matter what, bring her into the chaos that life with a pirate

meant. It would not be fair. Sonny sighed heavily. These emotions certainly complicated

things. But he had set out to do this, and he would see it through. It was perhaps the only

time he'd ever have the chance to tell their side, and he certainly was not going to waste it.

But he needed to deal with the unwanted emotions that rose. He decided what he needed

to do, then took his sleeping device, set a number of hours and attached it to his arm,

seconds later, he was sound asleep…

Calleigh was done with the interwiews on the stadium. This was starting to get old, always

the same players, the same attitude. But she had gotten to speak to D'Jok. He had not heard

from the pirates lately, most likely, they were on a mission somewhere. Calleigh went

home, she felt tired. She would have to do editing on the interwiew with sonny in the

morning, before work. As she put her keycard in her door, someone quickly grabbed her

from behind, hand over her mouth to keep her from screaming. Calleigh was led into her

appartement, and the door closed. "hush, not a word Calleigh, please, close the curtains and

blinds, no one can know of me being here". It was Sonny Blackbones. Calleigh quickly did as

he asked her, while Sonny remained in the shadows where no one could see him. As she

was finished, he stepped into the light, and removed his hood. He had also worn a mask. He

removed it, and looked at her. "I'm sorry for this visit Calleigh, but we need to talk before

we continue on the interwiew". Calleigh knew he was right. She led him to the sofa,

carefully avoiding any form of physical contact. They sat down. "You're thinking about the

kiss are you not Sonny?", Calleigh looked at him. He nodded. "This could make the reminder

of the interwiew difficult" he said. Calleigh agreed. "So, what do we do about it?" Sonny

really had no idea. "I don't know" he said silently. "What if this is just physical Sonny?, what

if we actually gave in to the feelings and see where it leads?". Sonny looked at her. Her eyes

told him that this was the best they came up with. He nodded. Calleigh moved close to him,

and gently put her hands on his chest. She could hear him breathing, heavier now. Her

hands gently held round his face as she turned him towards her. Sonny was breating hard.

He knew she was about to kiss him again. He feared he didn't have the strength to stop. But,

he had taken precautions if it would go that far, one of his younger pirates had been sent on

a mission to aquire what he needed earlier in the day. He had come prepared. Calleigh felt

her lips meet his. Sonny returned the kiss with a fierce intensity. Calleigh felt as if she was

devouvered. Still, she did not want the kiss to end. Whitout knowing how they had ended

up in this position, she was laying on her couch , Sonny leaning on his arms over her, her

hands removing his red jacket. But a question rose. "Sonny, do you have...uhm..", Sonny

smiled, " Yes". Her hands reached under his sweater, felt his chest. The man was perfectly

chissled by the look, but his body... Calleigh would easily have accused him of stealing it

from one of the mythical greek goods she had read about. Her hands slid over to his back.

Sonny struggled to withhold a groan. It felt too good. Yet, this was also a big mistake. He

feared the consequenses this could have in the long run. Staying here for the night, that

would lead to him having to take a huge risk when he would leave the next day. But, if he

was to work this out with Calleigh, Sonny knew he would have to. Calleigh wrapped her

arms round his neck, and pulled of his sweater, and revealed his naked torso. Sonny stood

still, and let it happen. He had agreed to Calleighs suggestion on them seeing where these

emotions would lead them. Calleigh's eyes shone with a fiery glow as she led him to her

bedroom, and closed the door on them...

Sonny woke up. He knew imideatly that he wasn't in his own bed. The matress was way

better than what they had onboard the black manta. A movement next to him cought his

attention. The gorgeous redhead that lay next to him was revealed. Sonny sighed. She was

amazing. He had thought he could distance himself from her. Now, it felt like he had been

pulled closer instead. Sonny felt a sting in his heart. If she only knew how much he wished

he could have this life. But it could only be for a little while, and in total secretsy. He never

knew when Technoid would find him, and imprison him. All he knew, was that it was only a

matter of time. It was the price he had to pay. He thought of last night. He had needed it.

One thing was the kind of love that the pirates could offer, that was one kind of love,

Calleigh...she offered something he was missing. He had not known of it,

because he had avoided it for all those years. It was sad, in more ways than one.

For all those years, he had stayed faithful to the memory of his diseased wife.

No other women had been able to put a claim on his heart, not even after he became a pirate.

Sure, there had been offers. Sonny knew that the women thought he had good looks,

and that many of them had taken an interrest in him.

He knew, cause they had asked his men for help to make contact.

Sonny had endorsed the rule of constant no to all women on his part, from day one.

The pirates were free to choose as they wished, but for him, that road had been closed.

Now, a promise he had given himself when his wife died, had been broken.

He had allowed for another woman to have his heart.

No matter how right it felt, it had to come to an end. Sad, but none the less, the truth.

He could not bring a woman like Calleigh, innocent to the eye, into the situastion around him.

Calleigh had felt a physical attraction towards him, he had followed her on it,

and given her what she said she wanted. To him, it was becoming a problem,

that this wasn't just a one night stand, if he wasn't carefull, he risked loosing his heart in the process.

Calleigh moved next to him and opened her eyes. «Hi there tiger, did you get some rest?».

Sonny had to smile. Her hair was a mess from the night. He probobly didn't look much better.

«yes, I slept fine. If you're not carefull, you risk me stealing your bed,

for my own personal use aboard my ship now» he joked. Calleigh snuggled him, and kissed him.

«Thank you for last night Sonny. You've given me a new standard to judge a man by now».

Sonny couldn't resist teasing her. « Oh oh, I must have lowerd it then». « You are such a tease,

I'D say you raised the bar by several inches». Sonny couldn't help but smile at her comment.

But before long, he got serious again. «Calleigh...» There was sadness in his eyes.

«You know, I sense where you hope this could lead us. I'm sorry, it can't happen.

It would be asking too much of you». Sonny looked sad, and his eyes cought glimpse of a picture on her

dresser. A picture of her and her uncle. Calleigh held her breath. She feared Sonny's reaction.

Duke Maddox was his archenemy. Would he accuse her of taking advantage of this situation to aid her uncle

to capture him? She didn't know, and Sonny seemed lost in thoughts where he was laying.

Finally he spoke. «Calleigh, it's not that I don't trust you.

I knew of the familyties to the Duke before I agreed to the interwiew.

Had I told my men of that, the interwiew would have been conducted over a secure stealth 5 line.

I only brought my team to the very first meeting remember?» She looked at him.

Her eyes had a glimpse of hope in them. « and the next one, you came alone». Sonny sighed.

« Maybe I should not have done that, it could have kept this fire within us from starting»,

« That fire started already at our first meeting as far as I'm concerned» she stated firmly.

Sonny looke at her. «But still, taking it any step further from here, is madness.

It would throw you into a conflict with your uncle. I may not trust him, or even like him for that matter,

but unlike you, I have a choise. We're enemies over petty theft, I still think he owes the ones,

who lost their families and friends at the hands of Technoid, a lot more than what my men and I have taken.

There are many things to Technoid that won't stand the light of day Calleigh.

I'm not asking you to side with me on this, cause I know you can't». Calleigh was thinking.

«There has to be a way I can help you Sonny, more than the interwiew». Sonny shook his head.

«It is not necessary, you have already gone out on a limb for us. Believe me,

the pirates owe you a lot now, you gave us a unique chance, possibly a once in a lifetime opourtunity,

to tell the world of what we truly stand for, that is doing more to help than you understand».

Calleigh thought of Sonny's words as he went to take a shower. She knew him to be right.

They should leave it here. But at heart, Calleigh was a romantic. What she had found in Sonny Blackbones...

she knew now, he was no criminal. This man was a freedomfighter,

a victim to the company he loved to hate. Calleigh knew he would possibly recent the idea,

but she had to ask him about it. It would be the perfect ending to her interwiew with him,

an interwiew that was more and more turning into a portrait of the pirate leader.

She got herself dressed, as Sonny came out of the bathroom. He looked refreshed.

Calleigh gasped. There was a rough beauty to him, that made her think of the expression a diamnond in

the rough. Those exact words described Sonny Blackbones to a tee.

She saw he was looking discreetely out the window. He was preparing to leave. «Sonny?»

the sound of her voice, made him turn towards her. «I have a plan as to where we can finish this interwiew.

I'll prepare, and let you know the same way as before» he said as he readied himself to excit through the

ventilation ducts. « I have one more thing to ask of you Sonny» she said.

She noticed his imideate reaction. «What is that Calleigh?»

the tone was friendly, but she sensed he was alert. Sonny didn't like any unplanned surprises,

that much was evident. « I got to ask you something, it's kind of personal...»

Sonny sat down on the bed. «Go on» his voice was softer now.

« If you could have led a normal life, if you had immunity, could it have been an «us» then?».

Sonny was in a bind. He didn't want to hurt Calleigh, but telling her something else than the absolute truth,

struck him as unfair and dishonest. «I don't know Calleigh, and the way things are, and will remain,

we won't know, it could have been a beautiful lovestory, but all the odds are stacked against us.

We'd never stand a chance». She sighed heavily. «I know, but I wish it had been different».

She looked at the leader of the pirates as he readied to leave.

Had she just imagined that sad glimpse in his hazels, and did her ears diseve her when she though she had

heard him whisper «me too»? When she looked up, he was gone.

Calleigh felt a tear in her eye. She knew, without a shoddow of a doubt, she had fallen deeply in love.

Only, her love was out of reach for her. Her own uncle would see to that.

If there was any way to help him, help his men, she was going to find it.

Calleigh rolled over to the side of the bed where Sonny had slept.

She took the pillow and felt the smell of his cologne. The smell that was Sonny, her love.

Calleigh knew she had to be off to work soon. She didn't have much time.

She was no hacker, but she set her computer to do a multi criteria search.

She found one document of particular interrest. She needed to check for loopholes,

but there was a chance that she could turn this into a win win situation for both herself,

D'Jok and the pirates.

Calleigh was tired when her shift ended. She had decided to pay her uncle,

duke Maddox a visit and talk to him about Sonny Blackbones.

She planned to make it seem like reserach for her up and coming interwiew,

no need to let the duke know that she was more than half way done.

If she was to keep Sonny safe in this, she could not under any circumstance let him know that she had

already met the leader of the pirates three times, and certainly not the fact that he now was her lover.

Calleigh smiled when she thought of him. Sonny was cautious,

but still, in his arms, she felt safe, protected. A criminal could not act like that.

She needed to know more. As soon as her shift ended, she went to see her uncle.

It became a conversation she was almost sorry she could not reveal on tape to Sonny.

The Duke was more than willing to discuss the subject Sonny Blackbones with his nicee.

But not because of hatred. Sure, the pirates looted him and his company from time to time,

but it was their only means to get money to stay alive. When it came to Sonny himself,

the duke would continue to refeer to him as professor I'Son, Sonny's real name.

Calleigh had left her uncle's, armed with information, that enabled her to continue on her plan to help

Sonny and his men. She also started on making a final set of questions for him.

If all went as she had planned, and hoped for, Sonny would soon face a new life,

with a newfound freedom for his and his men.

Calleigh was excited. And also a bit sad. She was on her way to what seemed to be her final and last

meeting with Sonny. Where it was, she didn't know. The pirates had come to get her,

and had blindfolded her this time. It could indicate that the location needed to be kept more secret than

anything else. When the blindfold was removed, Calleigh realised she was onboard a ship.

«Welcome aboard the Black Manta» said Corso as he led her into a cabin. Calleigh noticed the words

«Cpt. Blackbones» on the door. So, this was Sonny's personal cabin.

The place where he slept, and lived. Calleigh had no time to think more about it,

before Sonny entered the room. He loooked calm. He gave her a quick smile,

before he bid her sit down on the leather couch in the corner. A trolley, containing two meals under lid,

stood over in the corner. Calleigh mounted her camera to the rack, before she turned it on,

and commenced on her last part of the interwiew. It was clear that things had changed after their night

together. She suspected Sonny knew about her visit to her uncle's.

If he did, he showed her full trust, by continuing this interwiew. She looked at her questions.

The last bulk was kind of personal. She paused the recording. Sonny looked at her.

His eyes had a confused look to them. «Before we end this Sonny, I want you to read through the last questions. I will respect it if you choose not to answer them, but I hope

you will, it would mean a lot to me»

Sonny gave her a look that made her realise that he was still very much on guard.

She had snuck a note to him personally in, on the very last page. She watched as Sonny read the questions.

Then he saw the note. He seemed to read it twice. Then he looked at her.

«I'll reply to the note when we're done, but as for the questions, I'll answer to them» he said.

He didn't look mad. She thought she sensed a form of relief in him this time.

The next hour was very emotional. Calleigh knew this last part would win lots of support to the pirates

when it aired. Sonny was extremely honest, he spoke of the loss of his beloved wife. I

t had been his own personal hell for years, he had dealth with it,

by seeking vengance over the company he believed was responsible.

It was the Duke himself that had told Sonny differently. A very private conversation had taken place

between them, and Sonny had learned of General Bleylock's, a former employee to Technoid,

now diseased after a hard fight with Sonny and his men, involvement in his wifes death.

Still it had not changed how he felt about Technoid. Then Sonny spoke of his men,

Calleigh could hear the pride he took in each and everyone of them. They were all different,

but all had the hatred for Technoid in common. Some had been there from childhood.

They knew no other life than the one of a pirate. Sonny spoke of his own arrival,

how he had been welcomed, his training to become one of them,

some of the more memorable moments from his life as a pirate,

of how the pirates had chosen him to be their leader, and finally, the changes learning of D'Jok's excistense

had brought on him and his men. Sonny admitted that it had brought challenges, but was never boring.

Then Calleigh turned her camera's off. Sonny had the meal served. Steaks with a very professional finish.

«Usually, we got a robot to do this, but I asked Artie to make something eatable this time» he said.

«Oh come on, it can't be that bad when the robot cooks» said Calleigh. Sonny grimaced.

«Oh, it can, it's a ton of salt in, you'd be dehydrated if you're not used to it» replied Sonny.

They laughed and joked as they ate. When time came to leave, Calleigh had planned it to be over quick.

This was to spare her the pain. But the flames of passion overwhelmed them.

And Calleigh again spent a passionate night in Sonny's arms. When she woke up, he was gone.

It hurt. She knew he had to be nearby. He had left her a note. He was sorry he had to do this. But there was no way around it as he saw it. Calleigh felt lost. When Corso

came in, to see if she was ready to leave,

he saw the note, and drew his own conclutions. «You know, he is only trying to protect you,

if you truly love him, you have to let him go. It is the best for both of you».

Calleigh knew Corso to be right, but she wasn't willing to give up. She had told Corso of her find on the net.

« If I can persuade Sonny to this, it would be a turning point for all of you, and for him.

He could have it all...», «That may be so, but it is a risk for you involved in this.

You may have to choose, between your uncle and him. Sonny wouldn't want that» Corso argued.

« Are you telling me that Sonny is unwilling to sieze the opourtunity handed to him, to get a normal life?»

she asked. «No, but he is protecting you». «Do you know where he is now?» Corso nodded.

«Find the information needed, and we'll check that document you got, there might be a hope.

If there is, count on the pirates support to help you win him over. I don't know if you realise it,

but we all love Sonny dearly. We want to see him happy. You do that for him. I'Ve seen it.»

Corso wrote down a number for her on a note. «This is my personal number, call me,

and I'll set a stealth 5 line to your computer. And Calleigh, I wish the best for the both of you».

With that Calleigh went home. She was sad she didn't get to say goodbye to Sonny,

but was determined to help him. A plan had taken form, and with the help of the pirates,

this story was going to have a happy outcome, both to them and him.

Weeks later, Sonny was again found in her livingroom.

Calleigh was almost ready to show the interwiew she had worked so hard on. She was all smiles.

An hour later, Sonny had gone down on his knees, and asked her to marry him. She had said yes.

Now, Sonny stood behind her, and watched as she edited her interwiew with him.

«Hold it for a sec there, my love, you forgot something». «Huh, what did I forget Sonny, darlin?»

Calleigh was already coming up with petnames for her fiancee. The ring on her finger, hours earlier,

it had been on Sonny's hand, now it was a sign of his love for her. Sonny smiled.

«The conclution of the interiew. The future, how do I see that» he smiled.

Calleigh laughed,and set her camera to one final recording...

The next week, the interwiew aired. Not surprisingly, the pirates gained a lot of sympathy.

They were misunderstood freedomfighters in the eye of the people. Sonny had relaxed a lot more since it

aired. The Duke had been furious. He had come to Calleigh's apartement to talk to her about this,

only to find Sonny sitting in the couch in her livingroom. « Blackbones» roared the Duke.

Sonny was unaffected. He sat calmly in the sofa. This made the Duke boil over with rage.

«Sieze him!» he shouted to the robots. «I would not do that uncle» replied Calleigh as she entered the

room. The Duke turned his attention to her. Sonny said nothing, but glanced over at a piece of paper on the

table. «You should read that paper you see in front of you, your excellensee, I think you'll find it

most...informative». Sonny struggled not to smile. The situation was bad for him at this point,

especially if the duke decided to ignore the small writing. Sonny was prepared for a quick get away.

The duke read the document, over and over, and he looked at them. «This is impossible».

«I thought the same, your excellensee, and had my men check it time and time over, what you read is infact

legit.» responded Sonny calmly. The Duke looked at him. «So, the fact that you're now family, prevents me

from arresting you, and gives you and your men immunity against prossecution?».

Sonny nodded. «It does». The duke was silent, but aggravated. « I'm not approving of this, Blackbones.

And you're coming with us to jail now». Sonny was on his feet, making sure he had an excit ready.

What happened became the big news for weeks to come. Noork had a news team with him,

as it had been reported of action in the apartementcomplex where Calleigh Mystic lived.

They got a real sccop. And Duke Maddox of technoid was publically humiliated on live holo tv because of

the incident. Sonny was left alone with Calleigh after this. He had gone to see the duke once in the time,

not for himself, but for Calleigh. It had been a real heated debate between the leader of the pirates and the

head of Technoid. But, for Calleigh's sake, they had decided to get along.

« I might not like you Sonny, but my nicee, is in love with you. She is very dear to me, you better not hurt

her in any way». «Your excellensee, if you knew me, you would know it's the last thing on my mind.

You know my background. If you care for Calleigh, like I do, her happiness comes first.

Can you do that for her?» had Sonny asked. The Duke could. A short time later, Sonny married his love,

but remained a leader for the pirates. It wasn't easy for them to adjust to their new lives, but slowly,

the pieces fell into place. To D'Jok and Mei, who now expected their first child, D'Jok had a special moment,

when the Lightnings striker, Warren, commented on the interwiew on tv.

He congratulated Calleigh live on screen. «The lightnings have always concidered the pirates as uncrowned

winners of the galactik football cup. They may never reach the finals, but fair play is another way to win a

true football fan's heart». Noork, who assisted Calleigh on this interwiew, had to ask the lightning about

what he felt of the pirates leader. « I never pass judgement on someone I've never met in person,

but judging from who his son is, I'd say Sonny is a man of honor. He has been through alot, and still

managed to keep faith in the good in people, even when he had every reason not to.

I suspect that as much as the pirates loves all to do with football, he is watching this.

So Sonny Blackbones, I salute you. Your actions are more than forgivable. Do yourself a favour,

and enjoy what you got. You have well deserved it». Sonny and his men had watched the interweiw aboard

the ship on their way back to genesis. Sonny smiled as he twirled his wedding ring round his finger with a

smile. A new life had definately begun, and he was excited about the news that D'Jok had brought him

earlier in the day. He was to be a grandfather in a short while. Sonny looked into the sky, surrounded with

stars. One star shone particularily bright. Sonny had always concidered this star to have a special meaning

to him. He had his own idea of why. Back in his childhood, his father had told him that each star in the sky,

represented a person, taken away from life too early. Sonny smiled at that star. His diseased wife would

always have a big part in his life, luckily Calleigh had accepted that. He knew his first wife would have loved

for him to move on after her passing. Sonny held his hand against the red glass window.

« You wanted the best for me, I'll never forget what we had. We'll meet again someday.

You always hold a piece of my heart... Niobe» he said, as he decended and his ship went in for landing in

the astroport of Genesis.

THE END


End file.
